Lion Heart
by Inkling39
Summary: He was not Francis, but he gave her everything that Francis could not. (A collection of Sebastian and Mary drabbles, I am open to prompts as well, just leave them in your review)
1. Chapter 1

_The Queen and the Lion_ (Set after episode 11: Mary seeks solace in Bash)

The queen descended the stairs as if she was gliding in her white gown like a water lily floating over the turns of flowing water. She had two guards who had gone ahead of her, and two followed her along from behind.

The two guards who waited at the bottom of the stairs could tell you of the queen's beauty and youth, the delicate outline of her gentle face, the fairness of her porcelain skin, the blush of her rosy cheeks, the fullness of her lips and the fall of her thick ebony hair, that was adorned with beaded braids and a simple tiara of silver maple leaves and gemed flowers. However, they could also see the weariness in her amber eyes and the light purple bruising beneath them, showing her lack of sleep. She seemed more tired and worn than a woman twice her age should be.

The two guards from the back could tell you of the queens gentle grace, her flawless steps, her perfectly curved figure; how she walked as with the grace of an angel and yet the prowess of a lioness. But, they could also see the slight slump in her shoulders, her hands clenching a bit to tightly on the skirt of her dress.

The poor queen was not just a queen but a girl becoming a woman, and instead of security and council, she was given dishonesty and endless attempts on her life since before she could walk.

Three of these four guards new the most recent strain on the poor, young queen of Scotland; they had been present when the queen of France tried to poison her as she bathed. They were there when the robes and jewels of Mary Queen of Scots was striped to leave nothing but a trembling, undressed girl struggling to breathe. She currently sought the same arms that had pulled her out of the water the night she came the closest to losing her life.

It had not been five days since then, and this was the first time the Lord Regent, the bastard son of King Henry had left her side. He had been told by her ladies-and-waiting to get fresh air as Mary had rested that afternoon. He probably hadn't left the castle since that horrid night, and was probably filled with anxiety at thought of leaving her alone, despite the number of her guards increasing, and Mary's own anxiety keeping her from trailing too far from her own corner of French Court.

Mary walked with her feigning strength until she found Bash out on the castle grounds in the light of the setting sun, practicing his archery. It was only then she let the guards leading her fall behind with the others, letting her approach the handsome youth with a little privacy. Bash took a shot before sensing her presence and hit the target straight on, almost perfectly.

She let out a small smile before clapping her hands at his victory, a slow and barely audible clap, but it did not go unnoticed by the woodsman. Bash turned and beheld his queen in the glow of the orange light from the sun, radiant as the first time he beheld her. Just the sight of her warmed his soul and drained his anxieties. Her safety had been his obsession since he pulled her from that fatal bath that nearly swept her away from him. The thought of how close he came to losing her made him physically ill.

After all this madness; having both his mother and brother leave him, his father using him as a pawn, willing to put his head on the chopping block for his self gain; it was only in Mary he could find any light. She had always been the star on his horizon, something always out of his reach, to be admired and nothing more. But now, amidst all the misfortune of his family and the young queen, fate somehow managed to smile on him, giving him the wings to touch stars, to be with Mary. To lose her, would very easily leave him an abyss of darkness.

He smiled lightly at her as she approached him. It was only at the sight of him that her eyes could find any spark, or that her feet could find any lightness in their step. For, with him in sight, she was no longer in danger, he would protect her. With him near, there was a stability she never quite felt with anyone. His love was so certain, his devotion so genuine, it was something she cherished deep within her heart.

"Mary." he breathed out, not even bothering with formalities. "I hoped to return before you awoke, are you alright?"

She placed a hand on his arm as he met her half way to ease his worries. "I'm alright, I needed to get away for a while, to see something other than stone walls."

"Shall I walk with you?" he asked.

"I don't want to interrupt you from your archery." she replied. "Heaven knows you have little time to exercise your many talents… might I watch you?"

"I am to entice my lady with archery, then?" he asked lightly, returning to his stance with his bow, bringing reminiscence of the Sebastian she had first met returning to court. It was quiet a moment before he released another fine shot, that wobbled in the white near the center.

"You mirror some of the best I've seen." she told him, eying the arrow that was burrowed into the red heart of the target.

"I've had plenty of time to practice." he replied, pulling another arrow from the quiver.

He glanced her way as he aligned the arrow with his bow. He could see the weariness and fragility still weighing on her shoulders. He let out a sigh, wishing for once he could give her the shelter that she so longed for, a way to renew her worn out strength.

"Come here." he told her.

"Why?" she tilted her head, but approached him none-the-less.

"Have you ever shot an arrow before, Your Grace?" he asked her, taking her hand to tow her closer.

Her eyebrows raised significantly. "No, I don't believe the nuns teach any of their tenants archery, specifically not queens, I'm sure that's not proper."

He smiled at her sarcasm and handed his already aligned bow. "Would you care to try?"

She looked a little unsure for only a moment before she nodded. "Why not, I've already jumped off a cliff with you, this seems much more docile."

"Only in practice." he replied, though his smile hadn't left his face. "Here, now just hold it a little lower than your own height, and if the pulls too strong don't strain your arms."

"I'm not as fragile as you think I am, Sebastian." she told him, taking a roughly decent position for an inexperienced archer.

"No." he agreed as she pulled back on the bow with very little strain. She always called him Sebastian when she was cross with him or trying to poised. "I should say not."

"Shall I let go now?" she asked, eyeing the target.

"Not yet," he said coming up behind her.

He gently lowered her elbow with one hand and straitened her aim with the other, bringing them close in a rather intimate embrace. He could smell the vanilla fragrance of her hair and feel her slightly nervous breathing.

"Everything comes down to the last moment; after you've aimed, you want to open both eyes, you want to release it as you exhale." he whispered in her ear.

She nodded in reply, and queen or not, she could feel the color rising to her cheeks.

"Take your time and release when you're ready." he told her, gently pulling his guiding hands away.

Her eyes glanced at him for the briefest of seconds, before they locked with the target once more. After a moment of aiming she released her first arrow and it hit in the white field before the bull's-eye, making Bash's eyebrows rise in amazement.

Mary let out a surprised, breathy laugh at her near accuracy. She spun to face her teacher. "That was close, wasn't it!?"

"Quite close, especially for a beginner!" he told her, giving her his first full smile in ages. To see her even the slightest bit happy made his dark world radiate with sunlight and warmth. "As always, it seems you are a natural."

Without warning she leapt into him, wrapping her arms around his neck. Though surprised, he caught her and held her close, reveling in the softness and fragrance that he was now becoming more accustomed to in these embraces and kisses that were becoming often and lasting longer. She came back to earth before he could say a word.

"Could I try again?" she asked.

He looked at her with a scrunched up nose at how ridiculous it was for her to ask that. "As many times as you wish, Your Grace." he spoke with feigned formality, bowing a little.

"Why thank you, my lord." she played along as he retrieved the arrows.

"I should have brought another bow with me." he said as he handed her an arrow, showing her how to align it.

"I'll only try once more." she said, "Yours is a bit too long for me anyway."

"We'll have to make you your own, have it customized for you." he said, again reminded that they would be spending the rest of their lives together.

"I'd like that." she said under her breath, almost as if she was speaking to herself instead of to him, as she pulled the bow back again. "Maybe then I could protect myself."

Bash's smile faltered a little. "Mary…"

"I could stop being a danger to everyone around me." she said quietly, the small spark in her fading. "I wouldn't be the reason people die or have to leave because…"

"Mary, enough." Bash said a little louder, unable to listen to her speak about herself that way.

She released her arrow, this time it was in the farthest ring, barely making the target at all. She lowered the bow and suppressed a sob.

Bash took her shoulders and gently turned her to face him, the tears had not fallen but they were in her eyes. Gone was Mary the warrior queen who had conquered the forces of the evil Catherine de Medici, and now returned a glimpse of Mary, the naïve young girl who had just left the convent with big eyes and a tender heart.

"What's all this?" he asked her gently, ducking to see her face behind the curtain of her hair.

"I'm sorry…" she said, blinking and wiping her eyes.

"You're always apologizing to me when there is no need for it." he told her, pulling her into a warm embrace. "Nothing has ever been your fault."

She enveloped into him almost eagerly. To just have someone comfort her, to hold her and protect her like he had over the last few weeks was more than she could ask for.

"I like to pretend I've moved on from everything that I have went through… that I have moved on from Aylee and Francis and all that Catherine has done to me… but…"

"I know." he soothed her, running a gentle hand through her hair. "I'm here."

She pulled her arms around him tighter in response. "She almost killed me. She was like a mother to me once and she…"

"No more dwelling on her wickedness." he told her. "Catherine cannot hurt you anymore."

She pulled away to dive into the warm waters that were his eyes and seek their solace.

"I am her to protect you, always." he pressed his lips to her forehead.

…

* * *

Again, this is just going to be a collection of whatever comes to mind, I would love prompts, I will write about anything!


	2. Chapter 2

_You Could Be Wild and Free _(Dream AU for: Angel-of-the-obvious! Thanks for my first prompt!)

The wind of the Scottish hills danced about, playing with her hair as she ran barefoot, mud engulfing her feet pleasantly with every step. No where were her heavy jewels or restrictive gowns, but light simple frock and heather in her hair. She was laughing heartily, out of breath and dizzy with happiness, summer and freedom.

Behind her were her pursuers both laughing that sounded purer than the a choir in the lofts of the Cathedral. One laugh was small and ringing, like the sound of little bells, the other was deeper and warm, making her heart do summersaults. They blended together with her own laugh in the most perfect harmonic way.

A small boy with dark curls and chocolate eyes soared in the arms of his tall, handsome father, as they chased her all over the green wood and terrain that surrounded Sterling Castle. The Scottish deer-hound of the same now was trailing along with his long legs, barking loud and happily.

Out of breath, Mary fell to the ground dramatically, ending the chase in a fit of giggles.

"We have caught her at last!" Bash told his son once they reached her, the boy was laughing hysterically, his arms outstretched like a hawk. "Tell her to admit defeat." he gently hauled the small boy low so that he hovered over Mary who was still trying to catch her breath.

"Mama!" the toddler cried happily.

Grinning, she lifted her arms and took the child, pulling him down to kiss him all over his soft face. "Oh, alright! I surrender! I surrender!"

Soon Sterling was bounding up to them, assaulting Mary and the boy in happy licks.

"Oh Sterling, stop it!" Mary cried, pushing the tall lean dog back, giggling.

"Puppy! Puppy!" the little one laughed.

Bash came to their rescue and pulled them up together into his arms, taking the boy and placing him back on his strong shoulders. "Scotland is ours, my son!"

The boy continued to laugh, hugging his father around his forehead and laying his head down against his. Bash grinned at Mary and pulled her close to him as she feigned a frown.

"Your father is treasonous." she told the boy, shaking her head.

"Oh, don't worry, you're allowed to be our queen." he told her, giving her kiss on the forehead, carefully holding their son.

Hungry, they began the hike up toward the castle. The little boy was fidgety though and wanted down. Mary held one chubby little hand and Bash held to other as the little one walked between them, and every so often they would swing him together, making him truly believe he must have the gift of flight.

The sun passed over the hills and the child grew tired. Mary took the boy into her arms and he looked up at her playing with her curls. He was a beautiful child, he had her eyes and Bash's nose and expressions. He was full of fun and mischief and was always laughing. Like Bash, he always looked at her with such love and devotion… he would grow into a fine man and be a son who would take care of her always.

"Mama." he said snuggling into her neck.

She smiled and hugged him closer.

Time passed in a strange way as the disappeared over the hills. Mary's arms grew tired, so Bash took a turn holding the boy. They were close to home, but they were now in the woods and it was growing dark. Suddenly, Mary could not walk any longer, it was if her feet were frozen. Bash walked on ahead with their son, looking back at her with his sad blue eyes.

"Are you not coming, Mary?" he asked her.

_With me you are wild…_

"I can't." she tried to say but the words didn't come out.

_You are free…_

His face fell sadly, and turned and walked on, the little boy over his shoulder staring. She tried to move again but she couldn't, and they descended more and more into darkness of the twilight forest.

_You can be who you are… _

Tears fell down her face as reality drew closer and closer… they were gone… this life could never be.

…_and I will always put you first. _

The boy held out his arms, before the shadow of the unknown took them entirely.

"Mama! Mama!" he cried.

Mary wept.

The Queen of Scotland awoke suddenly, but did not jolt. She woke to a pale morning light in the castle of French Court, in the bed of the Dauphin, her husband.

Her dream state and reality did not blend well and she found herself blinking and only blinking, unsure what else to do.

Francis sat on the oaken desk, writing with quill and ink, he turned and smiled at her. "Good morning, you slept in!"

"Morning." she said, trying but failing to smile back at him. His presence brought warmth and comfort, but the vividness of the child in her dream in Bash's arms still lingered in her mind.

"Are you alright?" Francis asked with concern.

She nodded. "Yes, it was just a dream."

He smiled. "Not a bad one I hope."

"No," she said shaking her hand. "Just haunting."

Before Francis could speak more, his mother, Queen Catherine came through the door haughtily.

"Francis, have hurried with those signatures, I want to send them to the Vatican this morning." she turned to Mary, who still lay in bed, though it was about midday. "Mary, are you ill?"

"She just slept in, mother." Francis told her with a roll of the eyes. "I have the papers here, I will bring them down myself."

He went to Mary and gave her a small kiss on the forehead. "I will be back to join you for breakfast…well luncheon now, but I will miss the page if I don't go now."

She nodded.

Francis left the room, but Catherine remained. She looked at Mary evenly.

"What is it?" she asked.

"Simply being a queen." she told her, rising from the bed and rubbing her eyes.

_Happiness is the one thing we queens can never have. _

Catherine nodded. "I see."

It was quiet a moment.

"I thought you would like to know, that Bash has left for Spain." Catherine told her, as if she had been reading her thoughts. "You need not worry, his heart will mend."

Mary nodded again, feigning a smile. Catherine left her then and she was alone with the fading dream…

_But, will mine?_

* * *

This is kind of depressing, but I still have sad feelings after 1X13 ): Do I get bonus points, Angel? Catherine and Francis are both in here!


	3. Chapter 3

_Queen of My Heart _( Eloping AU for: Ida-cullen. Hope you like it J)

Sunlight came creeping in through the windows, hitting Mary's eyes and waking her from her peaceful slumber. It warmed her bare skin like a kiss from the heavens.

The sensation of waking up in a new room enveloped her. The earthy, sandalwood smell filled her nose, the firmer bed and heavier sheets. It was colder in these chambers, but she did not notice, for she was safe, snug and warmer than she had been in months.

"Morning wife." a happy, sleepy voice spoke beside her.

She turned to see Bash watching her, propped on his arm, his sleepy, but ridiculously happy gaze and bed hair made her smile without effort.

"Good morning, husband." she said as his lips brushed hers.

_Husband!_

_I'm married!_

_I am married to Sebastian! _

"What time is it?" she asked, stretching.

He looked over out the window at the sun in the sky. "Eight of the clock, by the looks of it."

She sighed in disappointment. "I will need to return to my chambers to dress for breakfast."

Bash pulled her close and nuzzle into her hair. "Must you?"

His stubble tickle her and she laughed. "Yes, I must! We need to be ready to meet your father in the throne room with the marriage certificate, he will not be pleased and…"

He kissed her ending her argument. "It does not matter, there is nothing he can do about it. You are mine and I am yours, therefore stay another minute more."

She was about to refuse, but found herself defeated by his large eyes and subtle pout. "Oh, very well, I will grace you one minute more."

He pulled her back into his arms and they snuggled against the cold.

…

"Mary!" Greer smiled as her queen entered her chambers, already dressed in a sapphire gown embroidered with white silk on the bodice, her hair adorned with silver flowers. "I take it I speak to a now married woman?"

Mary smiled and nodded, showing a silver band with a crystal at its center hanging around her neck.

"Oh," Greer got up to take her hands in her own. "Are you happy?"

Mary smiled and could not contain her laugh. "Yes, yes I am happy!"

"I wish we could have been there with you." her lady-in-waiting sighed, pulling her into a hug.

"It was not quite as fanciful as you're used to." Mary told her. "It was just Bash and I in a small stone chapel covered in snow."

"Sounds like a fairytale." Greer said dreamily.

"Where is Kenna and Lola?" Mary asked, now noticing that Greer was the only one in these chambers.

"Kenna has already gone to breakfast and Lola is preparing for a trip to Paris." Greer told her.

"Paris?" Mary asked. "What ever for?"

"Her brother." Greer rolled her eyes, knowingly. "He is in more trouble."

"Poor Lola, I'll try to see her before she goes." the queen replied. "Did you tell either of them?"

"No, I thought it best to wait until you returned, best not get their hopes up for nothing." Greer replied with a little squeal, remembering that her queen just got married.

"I hope they will not be too angry," Mary thought. "It happened all so fast, I only just got a moment to tell you."

"Mary, if you're happy, they'll be happy." Greer told her wisely.

…

"That was not so bad, was it?" Bash asked her as they walked hand-in-hand out of the thrown room. Though Mary had been determined to marry Bash and make the Vatican make up their mind, she found herself fearful of King Henry's reaction. Not that she was afraid of him, but she was afraid he may take his anger out on Bash.

"A vein was throbbing from his forehead." Mary said. "He was infuriated."

"Yet, there is nothing he could do about it, was there?" Bash asked knowingly. "Just like you said, now the Vatican will make their decision."

They went to the courtroom for luncheon, Mary hoped the Greer managed to convince Kenna and Lola to join them. She longed for them to know the news.

"Mary." Bash spoke, looking down at her. "Are you happy that we did this, truly?"

She looked up at him in surprise. "Of course I am, Bash!"

She halted them both to stand in the middle of the stone aisle. "Do not think I regret marrying you, it was like I said, you are the perfect choice."

With that she pulled him down for a chaste lingering kiss. "I just worry what this will cost _you, _everything has happened so fast, I have still yet come to terms with it."

He smiled at that and they continued on toward their destination. "Nor I, it is like a dream… you… my wife!"

She smiled and squeezed his hand a little. "I know we both will make each other very happy, I know it in my heart."

In the courtroom, Mary spotted her three ladies and smiled, pulling Bash along to meet them.

"There you are, Mary!" Greer greeted.

She could tell by the her other ladies' startled faces that she already told them.

"Is it true then?" Lola asked, looking between them, a strange expression on her face. "You eloped?"

Mary glanced back at Bash who gave her a look that said: _So much for secrets…_

"Its true!" Mary said beaming. "We're married since last night!"

Lola did not smile and Kenna only managed half a one, as she was not sure what to make of this.

"Congratulations then!" Kenna spoke at last. "Hopefully this will move things along."

"It will." Mary told her, and looked back at Lola who seemed to be holding back her thoughts.

Bash could tell he should let Mary speak to his friends, and gently kissed the back of her hand. "I will make you a plate then, shall I?"

Mary smiled at him and nodded, as he faded into the background.

She turned back to her ladies.

"Mary, I don't think that was wise!" Lola asked, as soon as Bash was out of earshot. "What if the Vatican refuses him…"

"They won't the can't." Mary said firmly. "They need me, so does Henry, they won't denounce me now."

"But, what if they _do_?" Lola pressed.

"Lola, she made her decision, what's done is done." Kenna told her, rolling her eyes. "At least its Bash and not anyone like Tomas she needs to marry, anyone can see how much Bash loves her."

Mary felt her face flush at this and turned to look back at her husband.

"Do you love him?" Lola asked.

Mary was quiet a moment as she thought of this, the answer was plain as day, yet it had been deeply buried in her heart.

"Yes, I do love him." she turned back to her friends. "That is more than anything I could ask."

"What about Francis?" Lola blurted, before coiling back, knowing she had said too much.

Mary felt as if Lola had just slapped her across the face and could not find any way to respond. What of Francis? She did all of this for Francis!

She let her heart break, left the pieces vulnerable… all for Francis! It was only by God's grace alone that Bash was able to mend her heart and gave her all the love she deserved. She could have lived the rest of her life in misery, opening her heart the way she did… all for Francis!

"Lola!" Greer reprimanded.

But, Mary had already turned away from them and started away toward Bash, trying to hold back angry tears.

Bash noticed her distress and set down the plate he had been carrying. "Mary?"

"Its nothing, I just wish for us to eat alone, if that is alright?" she asked him.

"Of course." he said.

"How about we pack a picnic, just the two of us?" she said hopefully.

"I'll make the arrangements, meet me by the doors, we'll leave in a moment." he said.

Anything for his queen.

He gave her a comforting kiss. He knew that her ladies would never fully give their support, he knew more than half of court did not support their union. It would be hard for her, it would be hard for both of them.

Mary nodded and hoisted her skirt to walk out of the courtroom, glancing back at her ladies. They were arguing amongst themselves, all of them quietly yelling what their opinion of the situation was. It was then she noticed a little less than half the ladies in the room were looking at her with odd looks, almost _jealous _looks.

Sometimes she had forgotten how Bash had a reputation with women, for she had never seen it with her own eyes. Ever since she arrived, he only had eyes for her, and her alone. He flirted here and there, but she never saw him spend more than a few meager conversations with a woman at a time.

She felt heat rising to her cheeks, overwhelmed by the courts reaction to this. She needed air and freedom.

Bash was soon by her side. "Horses are awaiting us at the stables."

…

The fresh air took all her troubles away as they ate together in silence, hands entwined, watching the rolling waves of the ocean, finally at peace.

Mary fingered the ring around her neck thoughtfully.

"It doesn't matter what they say, you know?" he told her, pulling her to lean against him. "I've heard a lifetime of the murmurs, the disapproval."

"I don't doubt this, or you… Nothing they could say could make me" she spoke. "I doubt myself, my whole life I've had to care about the murmurs, Bash, my whole life I've had to please and…"

He kissed her forehead, patiently waiting for her to continue.

"It is different outside the castle walls." she said finally, taking a deep breath. "Everything is clear out here, nothing makes more sense than to be with you. There is no array of fog and lies, it is just me and just you."

"As it should be." he said. "Give it time Mary, soon we will rule together, we will only grow stronger and closer…we will show them, all of them."

She turned and smiled. "Purify the court? Dear husband, I fear that is an impossible feat."

"My queen, you are now my wife, I'm afraid I no longer no the meaning of impossible."

Her smile broadened as she leaned and kissed him. This was the first day of their forever…

* * *

I wish... ): Thoughts on tonight's episode? I'm not so mad at Lola anymore... poor girl. Still mad at Francis. Bash still loves Mary! Yay! The archer girl thing was too rushed for me... but I doubt she is in the long run of the show. Hope you guys like this, don't know if I am pleased with it yet, but I did my darndest! Thanks for all the lovely reviews and prompts, I want to try and get to them all...


End file.
